


Полтора примарха

by WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mild Blood, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020/pseuds/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020
Summary: Теперь он Альфарий.
Kudos: 6





	Полтора примарха

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: после гибели Альфария

Он приказывает переключить вызов на личный гололит брата. Не торопясь, освобождает свое тело из доспеха. Затем говорит в потемневшее (и плохая связь тут не при чем) лицо Хоруса:  
— Я Альфарий, — «Теперь только я». — Чем Легион может послужить Магистру Войны?  
Надо отдать должное Хорусу, он ошеломлен, но медлит с ответом не более двух секунд.  
— Надо же, — говорит Хорус ровным тоном. — Я всегда считал, что «Полтора примарха» — это нелепая шутка.  
Хорус проводит указательным пальцем вдоль овала лица — именно так сталь срезала кожу с лица обманщика Эреба.  
— Его шрам. Я думал — сильная рана, но сейчас понимаю…  
Он ухмыляется, касаясь того места, где у другого человека было бы ухо.  
— По счастью, у нас были разные мозги, — складывает маленькие бионические руки «домиком», щурится. — Все кое-как проглотили ангельские крылышки Сангвиния, но примарх, к которому прилип еще один примарх, помельче и поуродливее, — это уже слишком.  
Хорус фыркает, должно быть, воображая эту картину.  
— Больно было?  
— Мне всегда больно, — улыбается он.  
Хорусу легко поверить в это, глядя в исчерченное морщинами лицо. Голова примарха тяжела для почти детского тела, скорчившегося под белой тканью туники.  
Он думает: «Тебе не понять».  
Лезвие Империума всегда режет по-живому.  
Он видел запись операции по разделению. Достать ее стоило большого труда – и очень много крови. Ему казалось, он лучше поймет — себя. Брата. Императора. Ничего не вышло. Проделки Керза и то вызывали больше эмоций.  
Он следил, как чужие руки с безжалостной точностью рассекают кожу и мышцы, и дальше — до кости. До самой сути. Сердце выглядит иначе, чем на картинках. Неопрятно выглядящий мешок, доверху наполненный кровью. Умещается на ладони — пока еще. Впрочем, ему оно не досталось.  
Хорус нарушает затянувшееся молчание:  
— Альфарий мертв — и у меня только сломанный клинок?  
Тон его в меру насмешлив, слегка участлив.  
Омегон смеется, будто услышал забавную историю.  
— Испытай меня.  
Если бы Хорус больше интересовался братьями… Но Хоруса всегда интересовал только он сам и еще немного — Император.  
Задумайся Хорус на мгновение, почему целый Легион так помешан на одинаковости, и у него не было бы вопросов.  
Где лучше всего прятать тело? Среди других тел. Где лучше спрятать Альфария? Среди Альфариев.  
Злая шутка в том, что он никогда не был Альфарием.  
Он всегда был Омегоном.


End file.
